new_fantasyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goa
Overview The goa is a large reptilian creature with a body which is both snake-like and lizard-like, which is mostly covered in scales, however, its torso and head are covered by a thick, spiny carapace. Their large front legs end in feet which bear five toes, each toe bearing a long claw. Their back legs are very short and undefined, serving only to assist the goa in balancing when standing upright. They are found throughout North America, though primarily in the northern Midwest regions of the United States and in central Canada. Their presence, however, is know to extend toward Alaska (as documented by Alex the Apostle). The goa is a predatory animal, though its predatory instincts do not become apparent until it matures. Due to its much larger size, faster speed, claws, and raw physical power, the goa is considered a significant threat to humans, though they are quite easily incapacitated by firearms. Combat Goas utilize a single melee attack which deals seventy damage with a range of three and speed of forty. The attack has no lasting effect on its target. The goa has 378 hit points and a damage threshold of 8 on its scales and 11 on its carapace. It is not recommended to attempt combat with a melee weapon, as the goa's melee range exceeds the melee range of a human. Background The goa (Thamnosoma insculpta horrendous) is of exactly unknown origins, though it is thought to have been created through an NFV mutation of at least two forms of reptile life. The Fantasia Horrendous ''contains no reference material regarding the goa, leading many biologists to believe that its creation was not intended by the New Fantastic Army. The most commonly accepted "genetic cocktail" from which the goa descended contains the greater short-horned lizard (''Phrynosoma hernandesi), the wood turtle (Glyptemys insculpta), and the common garter snake (Thamnophis sertalis). However, many believe that the goa also may contain insect DNA, with a popular topic of study being the possible inclusion of American cockroach (Periplaneta americana) DNA, which is thought of as a possible explanation regarding the exterior nature and seclusion of the goa's carapace to its upper torso, unlike the carapace of the wood turtle. The goa was given its name by a band of tribals who were early trading partners of the American Preservation Military. Variants Standard goa As described above. Goa nymph A young goa which is much smaller and slower than its adult counterparts. Goa nymphs are notably less aggressive than fully developed goas. Due to their carnivorous nature and lack of hunting ability, goa nymphs are almost exclusively found near sources of emeraldwater if they are not accompanied by adults, feeding off of the carrier mites which inhabit the water. Goa nymphs have 35 hit points and a single melee attack dealing 7 damage with a range of two and speed of twenty, which they will only use in self-defense. Their underdeveloped scales and carapace provide a damage threshold of 2 and 7, respectively. Third instar goa nymph A variant of the goa nymph which has reached the third instar of goa life. It is very similar to the standard goa nymph, but with more developed features and a tougher carapace. At the third instar, the goa nymph begins to gain its hunter instinct, and will become hostile to potential prey. Third instar goa nymphs have a 58 hit points and a single melee attack dealing 8 damage with a range of two and a speed of twenty. Category:Creatures Category:NFV mutations